


Birthday Gift

by hgbae99



Category: BAE173 (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dohyon is a cameo, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgbae99/pseuds/hgbae99
Summary: Yoojun prepared a gift for Hangyul's birthday but it didn't go as planned.
Relationships: Lee Hangyul/Jung Yoojun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Birthday Gift

"Hangyul hyung," Yoojun nudged the older as the group were about to leave the room after finishing the vlive broadcast.

The two boys were the last to leave and Yoojun couldn't think of a better time for this...whatever plan he had in mind. The way it played in his imagination was a lot easier though. It didn't involve getting stared at by the birthday boy itself.

"What is it?"

Yoojun swallowed a lump of saliva and cleared his throat. He closed the door after making sure the other boys had went down already. He needed to be quick though. Their manager probably was waiting to bring them for dinner already.

"Your birthday gift..." he bit his lips. "I- I think I wanna give it to you now,"

Hangyul chuckled at that. Yoojun is so adorable when he's nervous.

"I asked for your aegyo and well...you already did it? Not an aegyo but you're cute so," the older of the two leaned his body on the wall.

"But that's not what I want to give.." Yoojun's voice trailed weakly as he made eye contact with Hangyul again.

"Hmm? Then what gift is it?"

"That- well um," the younger awkwardly shifted on his legs. He took a step closer, closing the gap between them. Hangyul widened his eyes at the sudden move. Yoojun was never this bold though.

"Y-yoojun ah," Hangyul's voice came out barely audible. At this rate, his heart will burst for real.

_What the hell, Jung Yoojun??_ Hangyul couldn't uttered a word when the younger suddenly leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He could feel the tremble in Yoojun's hand on his shoulder. It matched the rapid pounding of his heart.

It was chaste and sweet. Very light, almost dream-like. Too good to be true. Hangyul blinked twice as Yoojun quickly pulled himself backward, face red as tomato.

"Happy birthday! Okay let's go before the kids search for us," Yoojun made a beeline for the door in an instance, not wanting to see Hangyul's reaction. He started to see why this was such a stupid idea.

"Wait!" the older tugged his arm before he could escape. Yoojun almost yelped right there. That was so embarrassing. His eyes wandered everywhere but on Hangyul's face.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I just-" Hangyul didn't wait for the explanation. Instead he just dived right in to capture Yoojun's lips in a searing kiss. He backed the younger until he's trapped between him and the desk.

Hangyul snaked an arm behind Yoojun's waist, not once breaking the kiss. He caressed the younger's neck softly, sending the boy whimpering into his mouth. Yoojun fisted Hangyul's jacket with one hand. His knees almost gave in. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering wildly and his heart was beating so loud he could even hear it up there.

Hangyul tilted the younger's head carefully to give himself better access to his mouth. He licked Yoojun's lower lips, tentatively asking for permission. It was granted in a second as Yoojun shyly parted his mouth.

It was magical. Hangyul's tongue was working wonder on the other boy. He tried to go slow but Yoojun's tiny mewls drove him crazy. He knew they probably already took too long but Hangyul couldn't help himself. Not when Yoojun looked like a beautiful mess like this.

Catching himself almost getting hard, Hangyul reluctantly pulled his tongue out. He couldn't risk the manager and the other members came to find them and end up seeing them like this. He knew Yoojun wouldn't like to get caught by other people either.

It could be save for later though. The thought of it almost made him come right there. Hangyul mentally slapped himself.

He gave the younger few little kisses on the corner of his mouth and eventually stopped.

"Hyung.." Yoojun blushed so hard as it sounded scarily like a moan. He buried his burnt face onto Hangyul's chest.

That was not how he planned it to go. He was supposed to give Hangyul a quick peck and that's all. They did confessed to each other few days ago but they decided to keep it low for now instead of confronting the members. But here they were, making out in this small room like two lovebirds who have been in love for years.

"I'm sorry, was I forcing myself on you?" Hangyul rubbed his thumb on Yoojun's cheek. It just sunk in him that he should've asked if the boy actually wanted this as much as he did. Hangyul lifted Yoojun's face and looked into his eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes that he loves so much.

"I would've stopped you if I was against it," Yoojun smiled bashfully. He was literally sitting at the edge of the table with Hangyul still crowding his space and holding his waist.

"I..." heat started to creep on Hangyul's cheeks. "It was such a lovely gift. Thank you, Yoojun ah,"

"Didn't go quite as planned but I guess you are happy with it?" Yoojun's smile was radiant. Hangyul nodded, grinning from ear to ear. How could anyone be shy but sexy at the same time? The contrast that is Jung Yoojun never failed to amaze him.

The knocking sounds on the door startled the two boys. Yoojun gasped into his hand and quickly stood on his feet, briskly adjusting the collar of his jacket. Hangyul was no better as he awkwardly tried to fix his hair before turning around to open the door.

It was Dohyon. Of all people it had to be THE Nam Dohyon who wouldn't stop until he got every answer to his questions. The maknae looked at them suspiciously. Hangyul cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Yoojun and I were discussing something we didn't realize we've taken quite a while," he rubbed the back of his neck for the lack of a better thing to do. "Shall we go?" Hangyul prompted and lightly pulled Dohyon's arm so they could leave immediately.

"Hyung but I heard-"

"You didn't hear anything, Dohyon ah. Come on, dinner's on me. You said you're craving for duck meat, didn't you?" Hangyul made a mental note to never let Dohyon remember what he's about to ask. He took a quick glance at Yoojun at the back and the younger was trying to hold his giggles.

Well damn.

" _Don't leave me alone to answer this kid!_ " Hangyul mouthed, pleading with his eyes. Yoojun almost burst out the bubbling laughter in his throat.

" _Fighting_!!" he silently mouthed back at Hangyul and put up his fist.

Yoojun smiled to himself as he trailed behind the duo. He touched his lips with a finger, relishing the taste of Hangyul's kiss on it. If his cheeks burnt a little, no one saw that.

The vocalist then patted his pocket softly to make sure the jewellery box was still in place. He made a necklace and a pair of earrings for Hangyul. It was actually the gift he wanted to give for his birthday but somehow one thing lead to another and it ended up in that heated making out session.

Yoojun chuckled airily. He didn't know what got into him. The small crush he always had for Hangyul apparently was growing bigger and it's getting harder to resist the desire for some...intimacy. And it scared him sometimes.

"Yoojun hyung, are you okay?" Dohyon's voice stopped his train of thought. Yoojun gave the boy a reassuring nod. The members don't have to know for now. Maybe one day.

He stared at Hangyul with adoration in his eyes. He knew Hangyul is worth the risk but their entire career was at stake right now so announcing their relationship would have to wait. Yoojun was not about to ruin this for both of them. Hangyul turned around and winked at him before joining the members in the car.

_One day, definitely._

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgence and stupid but thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos I hope you enjoy reading this trash lol


End file.
